The Accused is Entitled
The Accused Is Entitled is the second episode in season three of . Synopsis Grissom and his team investigate a crime involving a famous movie star in which one woman is dead in his hotel suite and another is missing. They must perform under not only the media spotlight, but also under the scrutiny of Grissom's mentor, who uses his knowledge of Grissom and the other CSIs to discredit their evidence in his role as hired expert for the defense. Plot Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *David Berman as David Phillips *Christopher Wiehl as Hank Peddigrew *Paula Francis as News Anchor *Chad Michael Murray as Tom Haviland *Michael B. Silver as Prosecutor for CSI *Michael Ensign as Judge Peter Croft *Marta Martin as Suzi Bergh *David Purdham as Ray-Ray Varney's Lawyer *Lindsay Frost as Atty. Marjorie Westcott *Raymond J. Barry as Dr. Phillip Gerard *Linda Kim as Tonya *Thomas Kuehl as Ray-Ray Varney *J. Antonio Moon as Bailiff *Nancy Yoon as Kim Hsu *Shahid Ali as Craps Player / Fan *Nate Bynum as Black Media *C.C. Carr as Female Media *Jamal Clark as Security Guard *Justin Cooper as Caucasian Media *Corinna Harney as Girl Gone Wild *Don Mirault as Ken Murdock *Frank Patton as Stick Player *Max Shippee as Fan * as Themselves Featured Music *'Flight 643' by DJ Tiesto *'Dallas 4 PM' by DJ Tiesto *'David' by Gus Gus *'Everybody out of the Water' by The Wallflowers Quotes :Greg: Now, I know I haven't been getting out in the field very much, but how does a guy get a girl's blood in his mouth when he's killing her? :Nick: Murder's messy, my friend. Goofs *During the trial, Grissom testifies that the scar which proves the actor committed the murders, is on his left knee. But in a blow-up picture which Grissom shows to the court, the scar is seen on the actor's right knee. *On the stand, Sara is questioned about her 'affection' for Grissom, having been seen by an eyewitness performing a romantic gesture, which was actually just brushing chalk from his face (Scuba Doobie-Doo). How could anyone have seen that happen, much less remember it a year later? It was late at night, they were standing behind a wall, so they were shielded from the traffic. They were wearing caps so anyone watching from above in the building wouldn't have known it was them, not to mention the fact nobody would know who they were anyway. And given that the defense lawyer, Ms Soundbite, had made sure they didn't go for a continuance and CSI were working all hours, how would she have had time to even canvass for that kind of information? *When Nick is examining the gambling table and checking for blood on the dice, he finds a sample that proves positive. He smiles, looks up at the surveillance camera, and then indicates that everyone can come and play at the table again and we see people swarm in around him. Yet, his sample envelopes are still on the table, he hasn't put his swab away, he hasn't collected the dice, and his measuring L is still in place. There is no way a CSI would release that scene until it was properly clear. *When Gil and Philip Gerard are walking down the hallway, Phillip calls Gil Petersen, which is the last name of the actor who plays Gil Grissom. *When Warrick, Catherine, Grissom, and the prosecutor are walking down the hallway and the prosecutor is talking about the blood evidence being contaminated, Warrick mispronounces Tom Haviland's name as "Tom Halivand". Notes *Grissom was mentored by Dr. Philip Gerard. Trivia *This episode was submitted for the Outstanding Drama Series category along with "Lady Heather's Box." *The Wallflowers appeared unbilled in this episode. See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 3 Episodes 302 Category:Episodes